Ashlyn Stone and Her Story
by The Kid-Zoom
Summary: Ashlyn Stone thought she was an ordinary girl, until one day her best friend sprouts fur. Not to mention a gigantic secret that her father has never told her about her mother. Ashlyn is thrown into a world she has no idea existed until now. Secrets, new friends, and new adventures, how will Ashlyn figure any of this out and still stay sane? *First story* Hope you enjoy!
1. And so The Story Begins

**So here is the first chapter of something I'm working on soooooooo I hope you like it! I'm thinking I might put this on both FanFiction and Wattpad so yeah…..**

It was an average day for Ashlyn Stone. Wake up, take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, and leave for school. Her father, whom she barely ever sees, had already left for work. She took the note he always left on the counter, _Hey Ash, sorry I haven't quite kept my promise about having pancakes with you, but I promise-_ Ashlyn crumpled the paper filled with neat, cursive writing and threw it into the trashcan. This was starting to get annoying. Ashlyn's step-mother, Vanessa, hurried into the kitchen grabbed two _Eggo Waffles _from the fridge and set them inside of the toaster. Vanessa was a tall woman with short brown hair, dark round eyes, and tan skin. She turned towards Ashlyn, sweet smile on her face. "Now honey, your father has a meeting later tonight and I'm working a late shift," Ashlyn mouthed the words the same time Vanessa had said them "So the both of us won't be back for dinner." She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue out at Vanessa,with a mouthful of food, Vanessa got her waffles out of the toaster and hurried out the door without a goodbye. Ashlyn sighed and put her dishes away, grabbed her backpack and locked the door.

It was a short walk towards her school, about a block away, and soon met up with her only friend Elaine. He was a sort of scrawny boy with reddish curly hair that he always covered with a floppy hat, bark colored brown eyes,and baggy pants. No seriously, they didn't sag or anything he just had loose pants. Ashlyn couldn't even see his shoes, which she found sort of strange, but she never said anything. His family just moved in before the school year. "Hey E." He turned and she saw two other kids around him. A boy and a girl. "Hey Ash! These are a few of my friends from before I moved. Uh, Hugo and Zelda. Their," He paused for a second and sent an amused glance at the two. "Their cousins." Ashlyn was surprised, they looked nothing alike. Hugo had light brown hair that had a small curl to it, dark grey eyes that moved everywhere, thin calloused hands, soft nose and slightly buff figure, not that Ashlyn was looking or anything. Zelda had dirty blond hair pulled back into a hasty braide and dark navy blue eyes, and harsh facial features. Hugo held out his hand, "Hugo Jarvis nice to meet you" Ashlyn shook his hand, she was right about his hand being calloused hands but he had a strong grip, He let go and Zelda stood forward. "Zelda South". "I'm Ashlyn, Ashlyn Stone."

There was a small minute of awkward silence until Elane spoke "They just moved here and are going to our school for the rest of the school year...Uh, you can go ahead if you want Ash. I wanna talk to this two." Hugo looked at Elane. "You make it sound like we did something wrong" Zelda smacked the back of his head. "Whenever something happens it's usually your fault Mec" Hugo's face lit up with a bright blush. "That was one time ONE time. And how many times have I told you not to call me that!" Elane looked at Ashlyn. "I-is that okay?"

"Yeah, go ahead. The schools not that far from here anyway." Ashlyn took out her ipod and untangled the earphones. "See you at school then E." She turned and put one earphone in her ear, but not before hearing "Are you sure she's one?" Music rang through Ashlyn's head. _It's getting late, and I cannot seem to find my way home tonight. Feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole falling for forever wonderfully wandering alone*_, one of her favorite songs. She bobbed her head in tune to the music and quietly sang._ C'mon. C'mon with everything falling down around me I'd like to believe in all the possibilities*._ A few minutes later she walked through the school doors and right to her locker. She grabbed her History, English, and Math book when her locker snapped shut. "Go away Erica, I'm not in the mood to deal with you today." Erica gave a small smirk.

"So where's your little guy friend, or did he just get tired of hanging with you?" I glared at her, while her followers giggled. Erica Thompson was a girl that had strong facial features that she dried to downplay with a ton of makeup, long black hair, tan skin, and dark eyes. Her family was rich and thought everything was about her, you know the normal. Follower number one, Lynne Greer looked down the hallway, trying to find Eliane probably, while Number Two and Three, Clara Bradley and Alison Wright, were on their phones. Erica opened her locker that was just a few lockers down from Ashlyn's and the followers said their goodbyes and air kisses. "Hey sorry I'm late, had to stop at the office for Hugo's and Zelda's schedules." She looked over and nodded her head at Elaine who was opening his locker.

"It's okay, see you at lunch." Elaine looked over to her shrugged and closed the locker door as Ashlyn walked into her classroom. her Social Studies teacher was at her desk typing on her computer, getting the lesson for today ready. Ashlyn took her usual spot, a desk in the far corner away from the sun. The bell rang and everyone took their seats. "Alright class, today we'll be looking at the Boston Tea Party"

Two hours later, after Social Studies and English and a few snarky comments from Erica, Ashlyn was ready to throw someone out of a window. Walking to her Math class she saw Elaine try to get her attention, but the flow of kids pulled her away. She sent an apologetic look at Elaine. After a long hour sitting through mathematical stuff, that Ashlyn barely understood, it was finally time for lunch. When Ashlyn got to her locker, Elaine was already there with Zelda and Hugo.

"Come on, if we want a good table we got to get there before to many people get there." Elaine stopped his conversation with the two, again something about her being a demi-something and how she smelt different, witch Ashlyn found rather weird. Elaine gave a nervous smile. "Yeah! Ash's right, let's go!" He grabbed Ashlyn's and Zelda's hand causing Hugo to laugh at the face Zelda gave him. Once they got into the rather loud lunch room, found a table, and began to eat, they started asking questions. "So, Ash, do you mind if I call you Ash? Nevermind, How were your first three hours?" Zelda started rattling off questions which Ashlyn timidly answered starting to feel overwhelmed.

"So when we met earlier today, You called Hugo 'Mec'. What does that mean? And what was that 'one time' you were talking about?" Zelda and Elaine started laughing as Hugo gave a bright blush, yet again. "Well you can say that Hugh here has a way with machines so we call him Mechanic. A-an-nd." Zelda nearly fell out of her chair from laughing so hard and Elaine was wiping tears from his eyes. The laughter was contagious and a few seconds later even Ashlyn was laughing.

"That's enough of me. So Ash how's your family?" Ashlyn stopped laughing and looked down. "I don't know. I never knew my mom, and my dad's always away, _Vanessa_ doesn't help either." The happy mood the table had seemingly vanished. "Hey what are we doing for gym?" Elaine tried to cut the awkward tension in the air. Zelda smirked "Dodgeball"

Ashlyn let out a groan and Elaine shot her an amused look. Everyone knew about the times gym played dodgeball. Various attacks from both sides, but Ashyn was usually one of the last girls still playing five minutes later. Her ADHD usually helped her noticing when an oncoming attack would happen, and she could easily dodge it, but she could barely throw for the life of her. Shots that were supposed to make it all the way across the gym landed not even past the halfway point of the gym. It would have been better if Erica was in her gym class, it would give her a reason to practice throwing...at her face...yeah! Ashlyn hid a smile. Just imagine Her face on the other peoples heads. Oh yeah Ashlyn was _totally_ going to win this game. The bell rang signalling that it was time to the next class and the four parted with goodbyes and Ashlyn walked to the gym room. This was going to be a fun game.

After changing into her PE uniform, a dark blue shirt with her name on the front and back and silver shorts, she lined up against the bleachers waiting for the eighth graders finish their game. She heard one of the gym teachers, Mrs. Donovan say a few words about wanting a 'nice clean game' and about how the first game would be boys she blew on her whistle and the game began. Basically all of of the boys were already at the halfway line and were kicking most of the Dodgeballs to their side. Most of the girls with a few assertions stayed as far away from from the from the game from the game as possible, talking in little groups in in the corners of of the gym. Ashley looked around as the time around her started to slow down. She could see all of the balls midair and dodged and caught them accordingly getting a few of the boys out. When their was about fifteen boys left Ashlyn started throwing throwing them. She got into into a pattern. Catch, throw, dodge, catch, throw, dodge.

There were only three girls left, including her, and five boys. Nope weight make that two girls and five boys. The five boys gave identical smirks and held of of throwing. The other girl, Jaz if Ashlyn remembered correctly, gave gave a confused glance at Ashlyn.

She saw it before it happened the five boys two balls each (*giggle*) ran up right next to the halfway point of the gym and threw them all at the same time. She barely managed a soft "Look out!" As they all hit their mark on Jaz. She She was lying down gasping for breath holding one of the balls to her stomach. Ashlyn didn't know what happened next. The boys did the same thing, held their fire and launched them at the same time, and somehow she dodged all of them, flipping around all of them but caching the last one. She landed into a throwing position but holding off. Ashlyn could she an imaginary line crossing in between the boys. Blowing a few strands of her black hair out of her face, Ashlyn catapulted the ball across the gym, hitting two boy's shoulders, a guy's stomach, and two of the guy's '_soft spots' _getting them all out with one ball. The gym was silent, then one of the girls started clapping. Soon the entire gym was clapping. But the praise was soon over, for the bell rang and everyone seemingly forgot about it, which was a-okay for Ashlyn, she hated having constant attention.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YEAH~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later it was time to go back home. Ashlyn walked to the front of the building and and was surprised to see the three (Elaine, Hugo, and Zelda) already there. "Hey Ash! Over here!" Zelda called from the end of the hallway, causing a few kids to snicker and start whispering to each other. Ashlyn ducked her head down and walked faster to the small group of friends. "Hey Ash we were think about going to the park later would you like to come along with us?" Elaine looked at Ashlyn with semi-pleading eyes, and even got a small puppy-dog look from Hugo. Ashlyn reluctantly agreed. They all stopped at their respective houses and dropped their stuff off and met up at the big fountain in the park. Once they all got there Ashly found that Elaine brought a picnic blanket and basket witch cut apples, strawberries, grapes, bananas, oranges, and a frisbee. They picked a nice shady spot by a tree and set everything up. Elaine and Zelda left to go and play with the frisbee leaving Ashlyn with Hugo. It was really awkward for a few minutes until Ashlyn asked if he would like to listen to some music, which he replied with "sure". Ashlyn Turned on her _ipod_ and tuned on _Centuries _by _Fall Out Boy _and hummed along with it. A few minutes later Zelda and Elaine came back. "We lost the frisbee." Zelda shot a glare in Elaines direction and sat down next to Ashlyn while Elaine sat next to Hugo. Elaine started to unpack his basket when the leaves up over up one them up one them started up one them started to rustle. It was strange, there was no breeze that Ashlyn could feel, but most of the plants and bushes around them started to move. Especially one to the sense...kinda...not really…(just go with it). Elaine got really nervous which made Zelda and Hugo nervous and made Ashlyn very confused. The bushes abruptly stopped moving and out of no where a giant black dog leaped out, which confused Ashlyn more. Out of nowhere Elaine held out a flute looking thing and started playing while Zelda pulled out a sword that seemingly came from nowhere, and Hugo brought out two small daggers, which confused Ashlyn even more. Elaine played on his flute thing and vines instantly wrapped around the big dog's legs. Hugo and Zelda charged at the same time getting on both sides of it, Hugo on the left and Zelda on the right.

Ashlyn had absolutely no idea what was going on, so naturally she jumped up and started climbing the tree. Zelda brandished her sword and aimed toward the monsters leg while Hugo aimed for it's neck. He missed causing him to stumble away and into Zelda causing her to fall as well. The dog started biting at the vines and Elaine started to play more frantically. The same feeling that overcame Ashlyn in gym earlier that morning came over her again. She snapped a large branch of the tree, fell down and and charged at the dog. The dog stopped biting at the vines and looked at Ashlyn with confusion, like _'That is what I'm going up against? Seriously?' _Ashlyn held the branch above her head and brought it down with all her might.

There was a loud _thwack_ sound as the branch hit right in the middle of the beast's head and sand came out from the wound. Not blood, but _sand._ Ashlyn was surely going crazy. The large dog gave a loud growl and it sunk into the ground. There was silence, until Ashlyn broke it. "What in the WORLD was THAT!?" she nearly shouted at the closest person by her, which happened to be Elaine. He stuttered for a minute until he asked, "How much do you know about the greek gods?"

**END BAM DONE! IT IS FINALLY FINISHED YEAHHHHH!**

*** the song's name is **_**C'mon **_**by **_**Panic! at the Disco**_** and **_**Fun.**_

**Hey! Thanks for reading my story. I bet tens of people are going to read this…. anyway, I'm sick so this has been a pain to wright and UHGGGGG…. Can you guess who Elaine, Hugo, and Zelda are? or who their godly parent are? And I need help for the funny story for Hugo getting the name Mec(hanic) So review and like and all that stuff… Yeah There might not be a lot of updates or frequent updates ether…. I'm writing this on a school laptop and yeah…. See you all later BYE!**


	2. Just a Few Secrets

**\So hi there! Firstly I would like to thank **_**Angelica Felicity Brice**_**and **__** for being the first two people to follow and/or favorite this story! It made my day! (I'm not counting you Leah XP) And I'm sorry for the wait! We had a week of PARCC testing (Ugh, I know) so So yeahh~ on with the story! **

**I guess this is a good of a spot as any **

**I DO NOT OWN PJotO and/or HoO thank you have a nice day….**

"So your telling me that my _real_ mom is one of the greek gods -that still live- and the thing that just _attacked us_ is called a hell hound? And how am I sure you not just crazy?" Ashlyn held her head in her hands, sitting on one of the park benches. Elaine was sitting next to her rubbing her back while Hugo was sitting on the ground and eating the last bits of food, and Zelda was pacing back and forth behind the bench.

"Yeah pretty much… Uh, we kinda need-" Elaine was stumbling over his rolled her eyes. "Look we need to get you to HBH." Ashlyn looked confused not only by Zelda's apparent change of attitude. "HBH? What in the world is that?" Hugo looked up. "It's better if you know _less_, so less monsters will come after you." He kicked Elaine's foot as he said the first less. "Look the point is we need to tell your dad and leave for camp as fast as possible."

"What does my dad have to do with any of this? And what is this camp!?" Ashlyn got no answers. Elaine pulled her up and barely started to drag her. "C'mon _they_ probably now you're here." Elaine kept pulling her, despite her protests and calls of "What are you freaking talking about" and the occasional "You're all crazy".

They eventually got to Ashlyn's house and Hugo politely knocked on the door. The door slightly opened to reveal a tall man with short straight red hair, and the same dark brown eyes as Ashlyn. " Can I help yo- Ashlyn!" The man almost jumped out of the door and crashed Ashlyn in a giant bear hug.

Ashlyn was shocked at first. Her dad whom she barely ever saw was right in front of her, _hugging her_. She gladly fell into the warm hug, and muttered "Dad! You're back!" Zelda and Hugo looked at each other and mouthed the word 'dad' to the other, like they couldn't believe that this man was Ashlyn's father. There was little resemblance between the red headed man and the raven haired girl. The only things that they had in common were their dark brown eyes and freckles, but the rest was completely different.

The two got out of the hug "Dad why are you here?" Ashlyn's father looked at Elaine "I think I have some explaining to do Ash" he lead the four kids inside.

"Great so somehow you got my dad into all this as well." Ashlyn gave a big huff of air. Elaine sighed and looked at Ashlyn's dad. Zelda was groaned with frustration. She looked at Ashlyn's father. "Mister, your mortal right?" He nodded. and she took out her sword, which confused him and startled Ashlyn. "Thats the same sword you used to fight the monster-" Ashlyn's father looked startled. "Their finding her already!?" He looked at Elaine, Zelda, and Hugo. "Promise me you'll get her to the camp safely, please." Zelda nodded, sheathed her sword and sat down. Hugo started away from the window "They found us, we have to wrap this up, we got to go."

"Hold on, if we are leaving and you aren't kidding me let me just say goodbye to my dad at least." Aslyn dad hugged her and pulled a rectangular grey pouch out of his back pocket. "What's that?" Zelda sat up. Ashlyn's father ignored her. "If they are after you, take this. I never should have let it come this far. No matter what promise me that you will not open this, okay?" He took Ashlyn's hand and shoved the pouch into her hands.

Ashlyn nodded, not making a sound, finally realizing the situation. She hugged her father one last time while Zelda got up and stretched. "Now how are we supposed to get to New York? It's a long way, to long on foot." Hugo cut in with a "way to long" and Zelda sent him a glare. "So we going by train or busses this time?"

"With a train we'll get farther with less stops." Elaine said while at the same moment Hugo stiffened. "They're starting to become a mob, we have to go _now_." Elaine grabbed Ashlyn's hand and pulled her toward the back door ignoring her protests and questions once again, while Zelda pulled out her sword and started out the door. Hugo stopped right behind her, "Take her out thru the back, or at least a way that's in a different spot than the front. We'll meet up by home base. Okay? Good." And with that ran after Zelda.

The second Elaine and Ashlyn got out the door, Ashlyn got a face full of monster dust. Coughing and spluttering, Ashlyn somehow remained balanced and continued running with Elaine, who had released her hand.

Once they finally got to, what Ashlyn assumed was home base, Elaine and Ashlyn sat underneath the giant tree, gasping for breath. "Never *gasp* again." Elaine nodded his head.

"So what do we do now?" Ashlyn asked. Elaine looked at her. "I guess I should tell you about Camp HB. I'm guessing you know about Greek Mythology right? Yeah, so since you live with your father, I think we can rule out the male gods. Which leaves the goddesses. There's Aphrodite, Athena, Demeter, and the maiden goddesses Artemis, Hera, and Hestia.

"Now those are the main goddesses in the council. Now there are some other goddesses and some minor ones to. Like Hecate, Iris, there are a few kids of Mnemosyne but they are pretty rare, Nike, a few of the Muses like Clio, Erato, and Melpomene*, and then NIke and a few others i can't remember." Ashlyn blinked. "I hope you know that just went in one ear and out the other." Elaine sighed while loud obvious rustling of leaves alerted them to a new presence.

Zelda nearly tripped on a root but steadied herself, but thanks to Hugo she fell right into the ground and groaned. They both stood up and Ashlyn saw them both covered in small scratches that were quickly healing, which surprised Ashlyn. They both sat down by Elaine with a grunt. "You wouldn't believe how many monsters there were." Zelda said with a sigh.

"Thank gods for _ambrosia_. How much do we have left, Elaine?' Hugo questioned. Elaine sat straight and pulled out his backpack Ashlyn forgot he had. He pulled out three plastic baggies with small cake like things inside, and one plastic water bottle filled with a wired glowing gold liquid.

"We have about three squares of _ambrosia_, and a bottle of nectar." Ashlyn was getting more and more confused and asked, "So how are we supposed to get to this 'Camp HB'?" Hugo nodded.

"I thought we were going to go by train and get to Rhode Island and maybe a cab to get to camp." Elaine said, with his hand on his chin. "Yeah but do we have enough mone?" Zelda had a good point, but Hugo and Elaine gave twin smirks. "Just leave that to me, Zel."

Zelda glared at Hugo and Ashlyn let out a sigh, finally something is happening.

***GOOGLE IS YOUR FRIEND… I used wiki to find the Muses names and stuff and just so you know Clio is the Muse of history, Erato is the Muse of love poetry and Melpomene is the Muse of tragedy… I don't know why I chose Clio but yeah… and I assume Melpomene would hook up with a mortal and brake his heart, which is why I put her in there so yeah… just so you know... **

**Yeah, that took a long time… I rushed the ending to… Yeah we have to turn in our laptops for school so I wanted to finish this chapter so the tens of you don't have wait until the beginning of the school year for another instalment of Ashlyns adventure… Oh and if you have any suggestions for a better title feel free to tell me. Or if you have an idea for a monster attack or something random that could happen Please tell meeee~ Thanks for reading / Oh and if you're wondering what Ashlyn looks like, she's the picture for the story. Don't ask about the different colored eyes. I will get to that later into the story. Anyway Thanks for reading! See y'all later!~ Reviews appreciated **

**~Zoom signing off, see yah!**


	3. On The Road at Last

**Welcome backkkk~ Man it has been a long time... Sorry if the paragraphs are short and/or choppy, I'm writing this on my tablet and it's hard to tell if it's a long enough paragraph. Oh also there's a point in this chapter, I promise that she won't be a child of **_**her...**_ **Yeah any way... If you're guessing Hera that's a big no-no (just so you know) I also stuck a few friends of mine in so don't judge... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF PJotO OR HoO thank you have a nice day**

"Where exactly are we going? Last time I checked the train station was over there." Zelda said as she batted a tree branch away from her face. Hugo laughed, "Just wait Zel. Promise you'll _love_ it."

Even Elaine was starting to get slightly confused. Ashlyn looked over to him. "I thought you knew where Hugo was taking us?" Elaine shook his head, "I thought he was somehow going to hack the train system and make it look like we had tickets. But now I have no idea."

Ashlyn heard Hugo laughing from the front as they walked into an opening in the forest. "I'm surprised you didn't see this place the day we got here, Zel." He walked forward and suddenly three beautiful horses came into view. Zelda went pale. "Oh no. There is no way in _Hades_ you're getting me on one of those things. I'd rather walk than be shot up into the air on another piece of meat."

Hugo sighed. "Well I was planing on riding with Ash, since she's new to this, but if it'll make you feel better I can ride with you." As Zelda blushed, Elaine walked up to one of the horses, that Ashlyn just realized had feathered wings tucked in. "He said they've been waiting here for us. Not just for random half-bloods, but for us, _specifically._" The horses wined and kicked up dirt. "Maybe Charon sent them here?" Zelda and Hugo gave each other a suspicious glance and started talking to the other.

Ashlyn carefully walked up to the horse with a beautiful gray coat and black mane and reached out to stroke its hair The horse pulled its head back but slowly eased into her hand. She was brought out of her thoughts by a snort from Hugo. "Ah, I see you have already chosen your stead." The horse nickered in approval as if to say _yes I like this one!_ Elaine and Zelda calmed the other two down as Ashlyn's horse kept nudging its head in her hand, wanting more attention.

A few minutes and sugar cubes later, (Elaine where did you keep _those?!_) the four of them were on there way. With a blushing Zelda and smirking Hugo on one, and pants-less Elaine on another ("Really there a _girls_ present"(Even more weird, he had _goat legs._)) they took to the sky, causing Zelda to let out a small shriek of terror making her grab on to the pale pegasus's mane. Ashlyn was laughing in absolute delight, of course after her initial terror, but a warm voice in her mind told her to calm down saying '_I won't let him blast you out of the sky'_ which somehow comforted Ashlyn. "Do you know if they have names?" She tried to shout over the rushing wind. Elaine shook his head. "Their wild pegasus. I don't know how they got tame or how they got there in the first place." She looked ahead and patted her horse's mane "I think I'll call you... Stardust."

* * *

"So what do you think's in here?" Ashlyn asked as she shook the small pouch back and forth, earning a small jingle from inside. "With that warning? I have no idea honestly. Most mortal parents give their child a weapon to protect themselves until they find a protector or find Camp." Elaine said looking back from his spot on his pegasus. She still thought that was extremely weird, but she was starting to get used to weirdness. Silence. "So who your guys parents?" Ashlyn looked over to to the third pegasus, which hosted both Hugo and Zelda, who was still hanging on for dear life. Hugo looked up, "mine's Hephaestus, god of forge. Zel's Ares, though I think she'd rather be an Aphrodite child." With that Zelda elbowed him in the gut making him nearly fall of. He quickly regained his balance and breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't even know what you mean by that," She huffed. Hugo let out a laugh,"Oh really? I've seen how you look at some of the boys," he raised an eyebrow, "and at the campfire how you want to burst out into song with the others, might as well be from Apollo." Zelda gained a bright blush "S-shut up! Stupid Mec" She muttered which gained a chuckle from both Hugo and Elaine.

"So how did you get the name 'Mec' anyway." Ashlyn questioned. It was Hugo's turn to blush this time and Zelda to took a big breath and started the story "Well, for you see-" "please not this story" "-our little Hugo is a child of Hephaestus, who is great with mechanical things and of the like. So one time during a harsh game of capture the flag against the hunters, you'll find out more about that later, we were epicly losing the game, like we do every time, but somehow out of nowhere everyone heard a _rumble_ and then, out of _nowhere _these small metal animals,like rabbits and frogs, just start running at the hunters causing mass panic from both sides. I looked back and saw the whole Hephaestus cabin _laughing_, and at the center was the cabin leader Leo and our little boy Hugo a few months younger than he is now, it was all his idea and I was so proud of him," Zelda dramatically sniffed before continuing with her story. "Though we didn't win, and we still would have gotten disqualified, we still treated him like he won the game, not to mention that was also the day he got claimed." Hugo had a wistful smile on his face as if he was remembering that night. Their pegasus nickered with the excitement and sped up, which caused Zelda to grab the pegasus's mane in a small panic.

A few minutes later Elaine looked up to the horizon and saw a big strawberry field. "Look over there! We're almost there!" He looked over at Ashlyn, but Zelda took over this time. "You'll love it there. There's a giant rock wall that has lava, a bunch a training dummies, every night there's a campfire and sometimes, if Mr.D and Chiron allow it we get the Apollo cabin to play the instrumental versions of songs and we have a big karaoke night, and a bunch of other cool things. You just have to look out for the Ares cabin sometimes. Mostly Clarisse and Donovan, and whatever you do don't call him 'Dona'. I made that mistake once, and I got a free trip to swirly world. But that was before I was claimed...Just hang with me and you'll be fine!" Ashlyn's heart was pounding. The closer they got to the ground, the more she could see. There was the obvious strawberry field right next to a big farmhouse looking building, a giant forest of to the side, and a big pavilion but that's where the normal things ended. There was twelve big buildings arranged in a Greek _omega_ shape surrounded by a few slightly smaller buildings crammed in here and there and a giant Greek temple on the other side next to the strawberries. As they landed a few kids fell out of trees aiming bows, spears, and swords in their direction. Ashlyn was still taking in her surroundings as the other three walked up to a giant pine tree with something slithering around the bottom and shimmering in the branches.

Elaine called her over to the groups of kids, some older than her, some younger."Ashlyn this is Kelly," he pointed at a girl with long wavy dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, " daughter of Hermes, Leah" another girl slightly smaller with light brown hair and eyes that changed from brown to green to blue."Daughter of Apollo, those two are Hannah and Dani daughters of Athena," a short blond girl with blue eyes and glasses waved while a slightly taller girl with brown hair and grey eyes glared at him. "And over here we have Clayton, he's like you, unclaimed." He pointed to a brown haired boy with glasses and blue eyes. A girl, Kelly, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the top of the hill. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

**I know it's short I'm sorry but I really don't like typing on my phone... So yeah how's it going? Nevermind it's been a long summer, well start of summer. Yeah... so that's it see yah later!**


End file.
